Secretos en un arbol
by Linda152
Summary: Amu tiene TONELADAS de tarea de Ciencias y va estudiando en el camino, hasta que se topa con su gato azul travieso y pervertido. Ikuto la invita a tener una platica, pero que pasa si esta se convierte en algo mas...amoroso? One-shot Amuto


Secretos en un árbol **(Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!. Izzy: POR QUEEE?!)**

-Amu-

´´Por fin se acabaron las clases!´´ exclamo Miki. ´´Ya me aburría escuchar al maestro sermonear sobre la tabla periódica´´ dijo sacando su libretita y su pequeño lápiz, creo que estaba tan aburrida que se iba a poner a dibujar.

´´Pero se escuchaba algo interesante´´ murmuro Su, ella siempre es tan amable.

´´Chicas, que no ven que necesito silencio aquí!´´ dije con mi bolsa a punto de caerse de mi hombro, mi chaqueta de la escuela negra con una manga a la mitad de mi brazo, mi cabello despeinado, un lápiz en mi mano derecha y un libro con la tabla periódica en la izquierda.

Déjenme explicarles, hoy en clases de Ciencias el profesor nos estuvo diciendo sobre esta creación del diablo! Porque creación del diablo? Bueno, porque te la tienes que memorizar; y no solo la mitad, toda la maldita tabla te la tienes que memorizar!

Pero ya que la maestra de Ciencias es algo buena…algunas veces, nos dejó memorizarnos la mitad. Bueno, en realidad nos iba a dejar TODA la tabla; pero gracias a Dios que todos empezaron a renegar y ella cambio de opinión.

´´Si supieras como te ves ahora´´ dijo alguien, se notaba que estaba tratando de contener la risa. Esa voz…..esa profunda voz la reconocía en cualquier lado; Ikuto.

´´Como haber?´´ pregunte volteándome a verlo con cara molesta. Él estaba mirándome desde la rama de un árbol; esa mirada, es como si estuviera viendo más allá de lo que puede ver…en mí.

´´Bueno, pareces una loca por las Ciencias y…..esta vista me gusta mucho´´ murmuro usando su sonrisa pervertida de siempre.

´´Que?´´ dije revisándome, después de cinco segundos de revisarme encontré el problema. ´´AAAH!´´ grite al ver la manga de mi blusa blanca debajo de la chaqueta negra algo caída de mi hombro, y ya que la chaqueta estaba igual se veía el tirante y un poco de mi sostén!

´´Ven aquí´´ dijo Ikuto sentándose de una manera que dejaba sus piernas colgando, luego golpeo ligeramente a su lado.

´´P-Por qué?´´ pregunte preocupada en que me había metido, todo por solo hablar con él.

´´Solo quiero hablar´´ dijo mirándome con una mirada no pervertida…..pero dulce y profunda. Es como si todo el brillo de estos, apareciera.

´´O-Okay! Solo un rato Okay? Chicas, déjenos a solas´´ dije dejando las cosas en el suelo en la raíz del árbol, trate de subir pero no podía. ´´Ikuto! Ayúdame, no quiero que los demás vean debajo de mi falda´´ exclame sonrojada después de varios intentos, el rodo los ojos y me subió sosteniéndome de la cintura.

´´Porque estabas en esa situación?´´ me pregunto apuntando a los libros y la bolsa en el piso de césped.

´´Ah, cierto! Es que tengo que memorizar la mitad de la tabla periódica, la maestra es una bruja!´´ exclame enojada, Ikuto rio en voz baja.

´´Me ha pasado´´ me dijo aun riendo. ´´Pero no creo que sea tan difícil´´ dijo el como si supiera cuanto trabajo es memorizar algo como esto!

´´Como si tú supieras´´ exclame apoyando mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol, rindiéndome de contradecir a Ikuto.

´´Oye Amu´´ Ikuto me dijo, voltee a verlo. ´´Te quiero decir algo´´ dijo Ikuto en tono serio, me alarme un poco.

´´Que paso?´´ pregunte preocupada.

´´Te quiero decir que…..Te amo´´ murmuro Ikuto, en ese momento mi corazón se aceleró MUCHO. Ya me había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a Ikuto, solo que era tan densa que no lo notaba.

´´Ikuto….´´ murmure acariciando su mejilla, me miro con ojos felices y sorprendidos. Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas y lo bese; trate de besarlo lo más tiernamente posible, pero me ponía demasiado nerviosa que me separaba y lo volvía a besar.

´´Así que tú también me quieres?´´ me pregunto Ikuto separándose de mí y mirándome a los ojos, y me perdí en ellos.

´´Si´´ dijo como hipnotizada, luego me volvió a besar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y un GRAN sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas; como es que no importa el momento, Ikuto sigue haciéndome sonrojar?

Sus besos eran dulces y muy ricos, aunque no tuviera experiencia. Ikuto siempre encuentra la manera de cómo hacerme ver como una estúpida, que malo! De pronto escuchamos las voces de los Guardianes.

´´Shhh´´ dijo Ikuto poniendo sus labios en los míos otra vez, como para callarlos. Cuando se fueron me dejo de besar y respire, ya que todos estos besos me dejaron sin aire y exhausta.

´´Ikuto, que haremos? No podemos ser novios porque todos lo sabrían, y eso sería malo no?´´ pregunte cabizbaja, el asintió.

´´Pero…..no tenemos que decirles a los demás´´ dijo mirándome perversamente, yo ladee la cabeza para hacerle saber que no sabía de qué hablaba. ´´Podemos mantener nuestro amor en secreto´´ dijo poniendo en contacto nuestras frentes.

´´D-De veras?´´ dije con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

Me sonrió y lo próximo que hice fue besarlo, después de unos minutos con besos tiernos pasaron a besos algo apasionados. El metió su lengua y yo combatía con su lengua en una batalla a muerte; nuestras lenguas se movían en sincronía, era perfecto.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos con nuestras lenguas de fuera, tratando de respirar. Estaba algo excitada a decir verdad pero, me puedo controlar; luego sentí como la lengua de Ikuto lamia mis labios, cerré los ojos y gemí.

´´Eres una niñita mala Amu´´ dijo lamiendo mi cuello ahora, gemía fuerte. Después de mi cuello volvió a mis labios a besarlos apasionadamente, me separe de el porque me faltaba aire.

´´I-Iku-to, no puedo re-respirar´´ dije entrecortado por mis respiraciones hondas, el me dejo un minuto de descanso antes de volver a besarme. Metió su lengua de nuevo en mi boca y exploro mi interior, esta vez no toque su lengua con la mía.

´´Me tengo que ir mi niña´´ murmuro Ikuto en mis labios, asentí sonriendo. Se levantó y me dijo una última cosa: ´´Mañana cuando termines la escuela ven a este mismo árbol para darme otro de tus sabrosos besos´´ dijo sonriéndome pervertidamente.

´´O-Okay´´ murmure, y luego de eso salto de techo en techo lejos de donde estaba yo. ´´Hay Ikuto, me vas a matar´´ dije emocionada.

**Izzy y Amu: Este está dedicado a Agus-chii**

**Linda: Aunque tal vez ella no vea esto, quiero decir que ella es una MUY buena escritora y la recomiendo MUCHO.**

**Ikuto: NO lo va a ver**

**Linda: Cállate**

**Izzy: BAY!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
